


Tired of Waiting

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Reader Insert, Sassy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Crushing hard on the younger Winchester, you aren't sure you will ever act on your feelings. Then Dean comes along, trying to help you out.





	

Another day, another book in front of you as you tried to find a way to stop the Darkness before she destroyed the world. Tossing it onto the ever growing stack, you grabbed another one, opening it, but not really seeing the words in front of you.

You were tired of researching, itching to head out for a hunt. To get your hands dirty, and to forget about the fact that you were currently in love with a man who thought of you as his little sister. Even sitting here, right now, you had a hard time keeping your eyes on the book in front of you and not the messy mop of hair on the other side of the table. He was invested in his book, his wide shoulders hunched as he speed read through the book that was in multiple languages. That was another thing that drew you to him. It wasn't just his long shiny locks that you were itching to run your fingers through. Or even the multi-faceted eyes of his that were so full of life and hope. It wasn't even the long lean legs or strong chest. He was incredibly smart and humble, and putting those with his handsome features, it wasn't hard to see why you had fallen for the man.

"You okay Y/N?" He asked, his eyes full of concern as he saw you staring. Nodding, you ducked your head back down. Reaching over, he grasped your hand. "Why don't you take a break? You've been hitting the books for quite a while now. I've got it."

"Are you sure?" You asked him, and he nodded again, a lock of his hair slipping down, and he reached up brushing it back even though you wanted to. Standing up quickly, you smiled at him, before escaping to the kitchen. Standing at the counter, you took a sip of water, knowing you had it bad. You were going to give your feelings away soon if you couldn't figure out a way to control yourself. Not wanting that to happen, knowing it would change your whole hunting relationship. 

"Hey there princess, what's up?" Dean asked as he strode into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Pulling out a beer, he held up to you and you nodded. Taking two out, he popped the top on both of them before handing you one. Taking a sip, you didn't answer Dean's question, hoping he would forget, or start talking about what he had been busy doing.

His hands were dirty, a smudge of grease on his cheek hinting at the fact he had been busy taking care of baby in the garage. "So Y/N, you going to tell me what has you so flustered."

"Dean, I don't know. It will put you in a difficult position, and I..." You started, nervously chewing on your lip.

"If it's about your crush on Sammy, I already know about that. I've just been waiting for you to step up and do something about it." He surprised you by saying.

Choking on your beer, you set the bottle down. "You knew? How? I thought I had been so careful."

"Well, you weren't. I'm surprised Sam hasn't figured it out yet, but he still seems oblivious." Dean chuckled at the thought. "So, are you going to tell him? Ooh, did he find out and that's why you're hiding in here?"

"Dean..." You sighed. "No, he didn't find out. I just came in here before I said something stupid, or gave it away. I'm not sure telling him is the best thing to do."

Sitting his beer down, Dean went to the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for dinner that night. As he started working on cooking the steaks, you chopped the vegetables, ignoring the disgusted look Dean sent your way. "Y/N, I have to disagree with you." He finally announced out of the blue, almost making you slice your finger off. "Telling him is the best thing. He's always been looking for the silver lining in this life. He's tried to get out of it, and it's sucked him back in. Hell, I think he's about given up on having a normal life. But if the two of you get together, at least there's something good coming out of this. He can still have his relationship, one that could actually work."

"Maybe." You answered softly, tossing the makings of a salad into a bowl. "But if he doesn't like me that way, then it could ruin the good thing the three of us have going on. And i don't want that."

"It's up to you. But I still think you should take the chance. We aren't given many chances at having something good, and I don't want you, or Sam missing out. I'd like to be the third wheel for a change." He teased, making you roll your eyes. 

"Fine, I'll think about it. But right now I'm just going to get him, let him know that dinner is almost ready. And don't you dare open your big mouth." You ordered him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued on with dinner while you finished off your beer before leaving the kitchen. Heading down the tiled hallway, you turned the corner, ready to climb the short set of stairs into the library when you ran into something solid and warm. Looking up a red and black plaid covered chest, you saw Sam smiling down at you, his large hands clasped on your shoulders, making sure you wouldn't fall down. "Whoa there, what's the hurry?" He asked you, his tone teasing, but you could see a different emotion swimming in his eyes. One that made you wonder if you were imagining things. 

"Sorry, I was just coming to find you. It's..." You started, but before you could continue on, he was tilting his head down, dangerously close to pressing his lips against yours. Seeing them, slightly parted, so close to yours, you wanted to close the distance. To finally know what they would feel like against yours.

"So Y/N, is there something you want to tell me?" He whispered, his gaze deep on yours as he backed you up until your back was pressed against the wall. With his muscular arms on both sides of you, you were caged in. But you weren't afraid. 

"Sam..." You tried saying, but he moved his lips a little closer, just brushing them across yours, a touch so soft you almost thought you had imagined it. "Please." You begged.

"I don't think so. Not until you finally tell me what you and Dean were talking about." He said, his lips moving from above yours to your neck, kissing the sensitive spot there before pulling back.

Realizing that he had probably overheard your conversation, you stared up at him, wondering if he was just teasing you. That once he found out he would laugh and walk away. "I like you okay? Probably even love you, but I didn't want to ruin things between us!"

As soon as the words left your lips, he was pressing closer to you, his lips moving over yours, at first teasing, just little brushes and nips. "I was wondering if you would ever say anything. I knew, but I was waiting. It was hard knowing you felt the same as I did, but wouldn't act on it. But hearing your conversation with Dean, I decided we shouldn't waste any more time." He told you, before his lips were on yours, searching and moving. Letting him take control, you couldn't believe this was finally happening. You were finally kissing the man of your dreams.

"Dean, don't hold dinner for us!" Sam yelled, suddenly picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder. Squealing, you smacked it. "Put me down!" You fought, not liking the feeling of being upside down. 

"Nope." He answered, smacking your backside. Striding through the hall, he carried you upside down until he was standing in front of his bedroom door. "We've waited long enough." He told you, before walking through, and you couldn't control the huge smile on your face.


End file.
